Tythos Chapters
The Tythos Chapters is the story of the first Shadow Matoran and his journy in the Matoran Universe. This is his story. Tythos Chapters by: Weekee290 Chapter 1 100,000 Years Ago "What is that sound...it sounds like...bubbles? But I’m not a Ga-Matoran...or am I? What am...I? Wait, I hear something...no...Someone? Yes, it must be someone...but whom? Those voices...no voice sounds...cool and...Evil? But who sounds like that? Wait, can I open my...eyes? EYES! What are those? Oh-no, this isn't good. Huh, what’s that, another voice? This one sounds...strong and...And...." "The experiment is almost complete my lord." said Mutran. "Good." said Teridax with an evil chuckle in his voice, "How much more time?" "About 10 minute’s topes." replied Mutran. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and a red light flashing on the control paneled in front of Matran. "WHAT IS GOING ON" Said Teridax, the anger rising in his voice? "I don't know my lord." said Mutran desperately. He begin to press bottoms on the paneled, the progress leveler was going crazy. "Darn!" Said Murtan angrily. "WHAT?" asked Teridax the anger becoming more and more clear in his voice. "The Experiment is being born prematurely." said Murtan desperately as he pressed more bottoms on the paneled "we can't afford to loose this one." "Would this help?" said Teridax as he extendened out his hand, a trail of shadow power moved from is and quickly moved towered the Experiment's tank. "NO" cried Mutran "You'll break the machine!" The black energy surrounded the tank in total blackness. When the energy stopped moving, it started to admit a soft violet glow. Suddenly, the beeping and flashing stopped. "What did you do?" asked Mutran looking around the lab with curious eyes, looking form left to right and back to left again. "I simply calmed him down with some soothing shadow energy." said Teridax slyly. "Good." said Mutran in a nervous voice. "So." said Teridax leaning in so close to Murtran, he could smell shadow on Teridax's breath "How much more time it left." "A few seconds." replied Mutran, a bead of sweat rolled down his mask. "GOOD!" said Teridax in an annoyed tone "Your job," he turned to leave. Then turned at the door and looked a Mutran so hard his eyes almost bore thought Mutrans head "...make that your life." Taridax turned and walked out the door as it slammed shut behind him with a loud metallic BANG. Mutran breathed a sigh of religh. "That was a close one aye, little buddy." he said looking at the tank like it was his saving grace. Mutran got up and was about to leave when he heard the sound.... "What is this cold...surface? It is...smooth? Glassy? What is it? Why am I...behind...in this thing? A...tank? Yes, that sounds...right? I...think, no...Need to get. Out? I don't want to be...hear any MORE." CHRASH! "That noise...what is it? And what are these...these...these?" BANG! Is he...oh my, he's out! Well, don't just stand there going, help him up! Yes my lord, right away sir. "It's those voices, from...before? They sound...desperate? No. Upset? Yes, upset. But for what.... What, what are you doing? What put me...down? What is this new cool surface, it feels like...metal...iron? Huh, bright...light?! Uh, I HATE the light. What are you...infidels...no, MAKUTA, what are you MAKUTA doing to me. WHAT?" "Is he fully awake?" asked Teridax. "As you can see," said Mutran "the struggling suggests just that." "Good." said Teridax "calm him down." "I...can't." said Mutran breathlessly as the Experiment struggled "Not with out killing him." "Oh fine." said Teridax. He waved his hands in the air and chains of shadow energy wrapped around the matoran. "Happy." said Teridax angrily... "Finally, I can see. Who are thoughts MAKUTA standing there. What do they want?" Look Teridax, he has your eyes. Yes, Mutran, don't be so obverse, now what to call you, hmmm, you look like a miniature version of me, hmmm, I known, we shell call him Tythos" said Teridax "Fine." said Mutran "Tythos it is." Posted 9/14/09 Chapter 2 10,000 Years ago. Swush The rush of air ran by Tythos as he glided through the air-space over Xia. Suddenly, a bolt of shadow energy ran past him, just bearly missing. He turned to see Makuta Verahk, his master, gainning on him, and he remmember what he had to do, "Beat Verahk to the stadium in order to win." Tythos moved faster through the air and evetually came over the stadium. As he circled, he saw Verahk moving in on him. Tythos dropped in tword the stadium as Verahk shot a few more bolts of shadow at him. Tythos landed on the field, and sprinted off in the direction of the end point. As he neared the end point, Verahk landed in front of him and brout his staff down on tythos which he blocked with his own weapons. The two begain to duke it out, with Tythos firering boltes of shodow, and Verahk blocking them with his own. As the two contiued to fight, they moved closer to the end point, which Tythos suddenly realised. He fired a particularly large shadow bolt that completly mist Verahk, but instead hit the ground causing a huge explosion that sent up a lot of dubbry and sand into the air. Verahk couphed, and looked around, then he heared a loud scream of joy. Verahk turned and ran out of the cloud to find Tythos jumping up and down excidily. "Well done." said Verahk walking up to Tythos. "Now you need to go get ready for the next challenge." said Varehk "O.K." said Tythos cheerfuly, as he walked back to the weapons room. Tythos walked into the room, and suddenly felt something wroung with the situation. He coushuly walked though the room to place his weapons on the rack. As he turned around, a shadowy fugure jumped down from the cealling and brought it's weapons down onto the stone ground. Tythos grabed two swordes and brought them to the ready as the fuigure got up. Tythos suddnely got a confused look on his face, as he saw the fuigure. His attacked was a matoran, one with silver armor, like his, machanicle black arms, like his, and , CLAWS. What matoran had claws? "Who are you?" Dimanded Tythos. "I'm Cripval." said the attacker. "Well, Cripval," said Tythos hesitently, "who sent you?" "I did." said a person standing in the shodows. Tythos and Cripval both turned around to see a Makuta walk out of the shadows. "Makuta Relicc." said Tythos bouing before the great Makuta. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to drop off a little present for my "freind" Tridax." replied Relicc "Well, where is this present?" asked Tridax suddenly walking out of the shadows. "Here." said Relicc her pushed Cripval forward tword Teridax. Tridex examined him closly. "Is he a ... Shadow Matoran?" asked Tridex "Yes" said Relicc,"he is the first matoran to succesly be infected with shadow leeches." "Meaning?" asked Teridax "He was an AV-Matoran, but now all the light from him is gone, drained by the shadow leeches. All that remaineze, is a Shadow Matoran." "Interesting said Teridax "Since, I did come here to give Tythos his next mission, how about we test out your matoran." Asked Teridax "Soundes goor." replied Relicc. "Good." said Teridax "now, all you two need to do is simple, go to the Order of Mata Nui's base on Paxila (Island) abd take a vauble item from the island. If you suecced, i'll make you two great heros. Can you do thet.?" "Yes sir." replied the two shadow matoran. "Good." said Teridax "fallow me." Posted 9/26/09 The Finale Chapter shell be a Video and will be posted on ''9/28''